Let Me Explain
by Sasunarufan101
Summary: Sasuke is going out with Naruto. But when Sasuke sees Naruto and Hinata together what will happen? warning yaoi, cutting, and occ dont like dont read :P  i redid this story so read it :  i think its better now. Oh yeah it's a one shot now :


**So yes, this is a (hopefully) better verison of let my explain. The first time i posted it i had no clue what to do so now it is just a one-shot. So please review if you want, and yes Sasuke and Naruto are going to be occ and i know i dont really have much kissy stuff, for some reason i cant seem to write that and make it good! i can only do sad stories... gr. I'm rambling so i going to let u read the story now. oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes its 2:13 in the morning while hurricane is going on outside so :P ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

"Sasuke, how come you wouldn't let me explain?" I whispered into my pillow as a tear ran down my cheek.

(Earlier that day.)

"Naruto can I see you in the hall please?" Hinata asked me. "Sure Hinata." I replied with a grin on my face. Once in the hallway Hinata confessed her love for me. "I'm sorry Hinata, I can't be with" before I could finish that sentence Hinata had kissed me. All that I could think was "what the fuck is happening?" I hared a gasp and pushed Hinata away. I turned around to see my shock boyfriend Sasuke standing there with a betrayed look on his face. Before I could say anything Sasuke took off running down the hall. I ran after him and caught him as he was about to leave the school. "Sasuke, please just let me explain!" I said as tears started to fall from in my eyes. "What is there to talk about?" Sasuke snarled back at me. "Naruto I saw you kissing that girl! If you wanted to brake up with me you got your wish. We're through!" Sasuke said then ran out of the school doors leaving me standing there. "We're through!" was all that I could hear repeating in my head.

(Back to the present)

I just sobbed into my pillow. I tryed talking Sasuke but he was igorning my all calls and text messages. _Why wont he let me explain? _I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my alarm clock was beeping. _Ugh now i have to go back to the hell hole we call high school._ I slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I stared at my blood shot eyes already dreading having to see Sasuke. When I finally got to school I was pulled into a headlock by my best friend Kiba. "Hey kit you don't look so good. Did something happen?" I knew that it would be easy to see if I was lying but I didn't want to talk about it yet so I just shook my head hoping that he would understand. We walked to homeroom and I kept my head down pretending to listen to Kiba's rambling. Kiba opened the door to homeroom and I looked up right into Sasuke's glare. I could feel myself starting to tear up but I refused to let them fall. Sasuke stopped glaring at me and turned his attention outside. The rest of the day was painfull, Sasuke woulde glare at me every chance he got, I couldn't focus during a big test and probably failed and Kiba would not stop asking what was wrong! "Kit just tell me what's wrong!" Kiba said to me for the 15th time today. "Look Kiba it's nothing don't worry about!" I yelled finally snapping at him. He stepped back shocked and I took that as my chance to run home. I went straight to the bathroom when I arrived home, hoping that a nice bath would help my relax. Once the bath was filled I hopped in, the warm water relaxed my body but not my mind. _If I hadn't gone out into the hallway with Hinata then knew of this would be happening! Why am I shut an idiot? _I sighed and was about to get out of the tub when something shiney caught my eye, my razor. I brought it to my wrisit and swiped it across making a nice clean cut on my tan skin. I smiled when I felt the feeling of pain replaced by enjoyment. I made another cut and just watched as the blood fell from the cut into the luke-warm water. I decided to stop with just two cuts and got out of the bath. I wraped the cuts up and went to bed.

~~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I sighed and got up out of bed and went to my bathroom. I took the bandages of my arm and just stared at the cuts. Some where scars, some where almost healed and then there where the new cuts. _Damn you Sasuke! Why can't you see what you have done to me?_ I replaced the bandages and got dressed for school. I was preparing myself for Sasuke's glare when I walked into but I was shocked when I saw him talking to Gaara. He didn't even look away from him to glare at me, so I turdged to my desk and rested my head on it. _Sasuke can talk to who ever he wants to. It's not like something is going on between them, don't make assutioms Naruto! _When I heard Sasuke's chuckle I snapped my head up and saw Sasuke with a small smile on his face. _N- no! I'm the only one that is allowed to put that smile on his face._ Watching Sasuke talking to Gaara with that smile was more painfull then Sasuke saying that we were over. I couldn't stay in class, listening to them so I ran out of the class room and out of the school. I didn't stop running till I got home, I igorned the calls I was getting and went straight to the bathroom. I pulled off the bandages and grabbed my razor. I made a deep cut, and then another and another. Things started to get fuzzy, so I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from my backpack and started to write a note.

**Dear who ever found me,**

**I never ment to hurt the person I cared about the most, but now he hates me and it kills me to see him smiling his smile to anybody but me. Sasuke if you are reading this then I want you to know that I never cheated on you. Hinata kissed me, I tried to explain it to you but you never gave me a chance. I thought you loved me, I guess I was wrong. I just wanted to let you know that I have always loved you. Always have always will.**

**Love,**

**Naruto.**

I finshed writing the note just in time, because next thing I knew I passed out from blood loss.

~~~~~Sasuke POV (earlier talking to Gaara)~~~~~

Since I had broke things off with Naruto I thought that I would feel better but I didn't, if anything I felt worse. "So Sasuke what's wrong?" Gaara asked me. "I guess I'm wondering if I should have let Naruto explain what happened with Hinata." "Wow so you, Sasuke Uchiha, are saying that you might have made a mistake?" Gaara said with a smirk. "Shut up." "I think that you should talk to him Sasuke. Everybody can tell that he hasn't been the same since you broke up and if you to do make up and he cheats on you then he will have to go through hell." I couldn't help but chuckled at his sentence and I gave him a small smile. I heard a chair fall and I looked over just in time to see a blur of blond run out the door. I just sat there staring when Gaara placed a hand on my shoulder. "Go, he needs you Sasuke and you need him more then you think." I nodded my head at my friends words and I ran after Naruto. I figured that he would straight to his aparment but I was shocked to see the door wide open when I arrived. "Naruto? Are you in here?" I carefully entered the aparment looking for Naruto. I was about to leave when I saw a blob of blond hair in the bathroom. "NARUTO!" I yell as I ran to the bathroom. When I got there I was shocked. There on the ground was my Naruto lying in a pool of his own blood. I ran over to Naruto's body to check for a pulse and find one barely beating. I pick him up bridal style and run to the closet hospital. Once I got there I started to yell at anybody to help him and in a blink of an eye Naruto was out of my hands. They put him on a gurney and wheeled him away, I tried to go with them when a nurse stopped me. "Sir we need you to stay here." I shot her one of my worset glares. "I am not going to just stand here when my boyfriend could be dying for all I know!" The nurse's gaze softened at me and she place a hand on my shoulder. "Everything is going to be all. We wont let him die, but you yelling and not listening to me won't help." I forced myself to calm down and when I did the nurse said that I could wait in one of the chairs in the waiting room. It felt like 3 hours till the nurse can back but it was really only 30 minutes. "Your 'friend' is going to be okay. He is in stable condition and is in room 121." I gave her a small smile. "Thank you." I got up and headed off to Naruto's room. It killed me to see my dobe lying in bed with bandages on his arm. I slowly headed over to his bed and sat down in the chair. I grabbed his hand and stroked it softly. "Naruto you dobe, you better wake up soon so that I can kick your ass for being so stupid." I layed my head on his bed and fell asleep.

(Naruto's POV)

Blinding white. That was all I saw before I closed my eyes. So I'm not dead. I wonder who saved me. I open my eyes and wait for them to adjust before I look around the room. So I'm in the hospital. I see somebody sleeping on one of the chairs and it takes me a minute to realize who it was. "Sasu, Sasuke." I say aloud causing him to wake up. "Naruto your awake!" Sasuke said. He looked happy but it was quickly replace with anger "Why did you fucking try to kill yourself?" Sasuke nearly shouted "Because my life is not worth living if I can't be with you!" I replied with a blush on my cheeks. Sasuke looked at me before pulling me into a passionate kiss. When we pulled away I saw the tears going down Sasuke's perfect face. "I'm sorry Naruto. This is all my fault. If I had just let you explain what happened between you and Hinata this never would have happened. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. Can you ever forgive me?" Sasuke asked. I responded by kissing him. "Does that answer you question?" I asked playfully. "Yes. Yes it does." Sasuke replied.


End file.
